Everything Will Be Just Fine
by mooresomore
Summary: A future-fic story in which Kendall and Logan are raising a teenager. Title stolen from Kendall Schmidt's song "Memories and Melodies"  seriously, listen to it. It's amazing! .


**Author's Note: The dress can be found here: http:/ www. gojane. com/ 42557- formals- pleated- detail- cocktail- length- formal. html (just take out the spaces- if the link doesn't work, let me know). It's the lime one.**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"Brynnlee Michelle Knight, you come back here this instant and apologize to Logan." Kendall told his 13-year-old daughter.

He'd heard raising teenagers was tough, but now he was experiencing it firsthand. Big Time Rush had broken up around the time Katie turned 13; she, Mama Knight, James, Carlos, and Logan had went back to Minnesota. Kendall had gone to New Zealand to visit Jo, and 9 months later, Brynnlee was here. Jo had tragically died in a helicopter crash while shooting a graduation party scene; Kendall and Brynnlee returned to LA (he couldn't go home to Minnesota yet- not many memories of him and Jo were there; he still wasn't over her).

Logan had moved back to LA when Brynnlee was 9 (he'd said LA had better openings for doctors; Kendall ran into him when Brynnlee had to go to the ER after falling out of the tree and breaking her arm). Kendall and Logan hung out as friends a few times, and then one night, while at a Kings-Canucks hockey game (Brynnlee was with a babysitter), Logan confessed he was bi. Kendall let it go; he wasn't sure what he was anymore- he hadn't been on any dates since Jo had died- raising Brynnlee had become his full-time job (he'd taken a job as a customer service clerk once she'd started school). When he dropped Logan off at Logan's house, Logan leaned in and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek; Kendall felt the sparks and quickly moved the kiss to Logan's lips, and they were making out in Kendall's car. They quickly pulled apart, and Logan said, "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. I don't know, can we, like, do that again sometime?" Kendall asked. "I kinda liked that."

"Um…sure." Logan said. "Night Kendall."

"Night Logan."

That began a "secret" relationship that lasted for almost 2 years before they told Brynnlee (and that was when Logan asked Kendall and Brynnlee to move him with him, to which Kendall said, "No, you move in with us. We live closer to the hospital anyway"). Logan had, and things had been going fairly well (of course there was the occasional squabble, but what family didn't have that?). That was until tonight.

Brynnlee had come home from school and said that Joshua Shelley, a fellow 8th grader, had asked her to the Junior High Dance. Both Logan and Kendall had went into "protective dad" mode; Logan more than Kendall (he was fiercely protective of Brynnlee, like she was his own daughter). When Logan asked one too many questions, Brynnlee snapped (one of those teenage mood swings) and said, "I don't have to tell you anything; you're not my father!" and stalked off to her room.

"Brynnlee Michelle Knight, you come back here this instant and apologize to Logan." Kendall said, only getting a door slam in response.

"She's right." Logan said. "I shouldn't be the one to ask all the questions. That's _your _job. Sorry."

"No, don't be. You're in her life, you do have a right." Kendall said. "I'll go talk to her."

"Ok." Logan said. "I've got to get ready for work anyway."

When Kendall came out of Brynnlee's room, Logan was gone; a note sat on the kitchen table addressed to Kendall and Brynnlee. "Hey, Brynnlee, there's a note for us." Kendall said. Brynnlee came downstairs and Kendall opened the note.

_Kendall and Brynnlee,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you this in person, but I had to go to work. Tonight made me realize that as much as I feel like I belong, I don't. You two were a family before I came along, and I overstepped my bounds, so, Brynnlee, I'm sorry. That should've been your dad grilling you, not me._

_I think it's best if I leave now; you two will be fine without me. I'll come get my stuff after I get off tomorrow._

_Love Always,_

_Logan_

Kendall looked at Brynnlee. "Are you happy now? He's gone, and it's all your fault!"

"I didn't know it would happen."

"Did I ever tell you the story about when Katie yelled at Logan for being too overprotective?"

"Yeah, and you said he wouldn't come out of his room for days."

"Right. So why would you do something like this?"

"I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just mad; I just wanted…I love Logan like he's my other dad. I'm sorry daddy."

"Sweetie, I know." Kendall said, grabbing Brynnlee, who was now crying, in a hug. "But you need to apologize to Logan, not me. Just tell him how you were feeling. I'm sure he'd understand."

"Ok. I will in the morning."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too dad." Brynnlee said, launching her plan into motion (what could she say- she took after her dad).

Kendall was snoring on the couch when Brynnlee tiptoed out (leaving a note in case he woke up), and hailed a cab; she headed to Logan's work.

"Oh my god, Brynnlee, what's wrong?" Logan asked when she came into the ER.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I got 15 minutes. Come with me." Logan took her to the break room, which was way far back- so if there was a screaming match, it would be very muffled. "What's going on? Is everything ok? Are you hurt? Does your dad know you're here?"

"I'm ok, and no, dad doesn't. Don't call him either. I want to talk to you about what I said earlier."

Logan paled. "Um, ok."

"I know you're not my dad, and that you're just looking out for me. It's just; sometimes I wish dad did that. It seems he gives into everything I want, no questions asked. You make me work for it. I'm sorry I said that, I was just mad. Can you forgive me?"

"Brynnlee, come here." Logan grabbed her in a tight hug. "I know I'll never be your dad. But as long as I'm around, I'll be that overprotective, annoying guy." He laughed. "Did you tell your dad all of that?"

"No."

"You should. He'd understand. And thank you for coming to talk to me, although you could've waited until the morning."

"But you said you were leaving."

"I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye." Logan said.

"So you'll come home?" Brynnlee asked.

"Yes." Logan smiled. And, we'll go dress shopping tomorrow. Now, hurry home before your dad finds the note. We'll keep this our little secret, ok?"

"Ok. Love you Logan."

"Love you too Brynnlee."

Brynnlee stuck back in, hiding the note (which had been sealed with a tiny piece of lime green duct tape, so she would know if it'd been opened- it hadn't) in her sweatshirt pocket. She quietly made her way to her room, changing into her pajamas, before going out to make sure she'd locked the door.

Kendall woke up just as Brynnlee was checking the deadbolt. "Brynn, why are you up? It's almost 1 am."

"I just wanted to make sure we got the door locked."

"Oh, ok. Go to bed. Night."

"Night dad."

The next time Kendall woke up, it was when he heard a key in the lock. _Logan._ Kendall sat upright and waited for Logan to say that he was just going to grab his things and he'd be gone. He wasn't ready for Logan to sit down on the couch and say, "So, I've been thinking about last night, and I realize I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kendall asked as Brynnlee came downstairs.

"Yes." Logan said as Brynnlee sat between them. "I realized that every family will fight, and teenage girls have mood swings- no offense Brynnlee- but, at the end of the day, love is all that matters. And I love you both too much to just walk away."

"Love you too Logan." Brynnlee said, hugging him. Kendall did too, and then Logan said, "Let me get a couple hours of rest, and then we'll go dress shopping Brynn."

"Ok. Thanks!"

"You're taking her dress shopping?" Kendall asked.

"Sure; if she's going, I'm going to approve the dress. You can come to, if you want." Logan said.

"Nah, that's ok." Kendall said. Logan nudged Brynnlee, and headed to the room. "Night, er, morning guys."

"Night Logan." They both said, and then Brynnlee said, "Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Brynn, what's on your mind?" She told him everything she'd told Logan the night before. "I was just wanting _you_ to be the one to say something, not him."

"I'm sorry Brynn. It's just, you're my little girl and I want you to have it all."

"I do. I was born to two amazing parents; you're a great dad- and I know mom would love me if she was still here, and Logan's a great second dad; just, every now and then, make me work for something I want, ok?"

"Ok. I can do that."

"You can come with us dress shopping if you want."

"No, I think you and Logan can handle it. I trust your guys' judgment. Besides, I want to be surprised."

"Ok. Love you dad."

"Love you too Brynnlee."

"So, how'd dressing shopping go?" Kendall asked when Brynnlee and Logan got back.

"Oh, my gosh, it was so much fun. Logan helped me pick out the perfect dress. I have to tell all my friends." Brynnlee bounded up to her room.

"How'd it _really_ go?" Kendall asked as Logan sank down onto the couch.

"A word of advice: never take a teenage girl dress shopping." Logan said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's '_This one make me look fat_' or '_It doesn't look right_', even if it looks fucking amazing." He smiled, "But the one she picked out is beautiful. I think you'll like it."

"Thank you." Kendall said. "For not giving up on us."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I didn't either."

The night of the dance was here, and Brynnlee had locked herself in here room, doing her hair and makeup. When she came down the stairs, Kendall's mouth dropped in shock. That couldn't be his little girl. She reminded him of Jo for a minute, and he immediately switched into dad mode. "Oh, you are _not_ going out like that."

"But dad…"

"No, my little girl can't be this grown up."

"Logan, help me out." Brynnlee pleaded.

"Kendall, it's only one night. And we met Joshua already. It'll be ok. Let her go."

"Logan, she's too young."

"Kendall. Let her go."

"Fine." Kendall smiled and looked at Brynnlee. "You look beautiful sweetie. Have a good time. And call us if you need anything- and I mean _anything_. I love you."

"I will dad. Love you too. Logan, I love you too. Will you guys walk me out to the car? I know it'll make you feel better."

"Sure thing. Love you too." Logan said. They watched Joshua's mom drive the kids off, and went inside.

"You think that was bad? Just wait for prom next year."

"Logan!"

"I'm just saying. I feel sorry for the boy who asks her." Logan smiled. "But, you've raised a good girl Kendall."

"Hey, you've helped."

"Only for the last two years really."

"Yeah, but those two years have been amazing. Kendall looked at Logan and took a deep breath, remembering Brynnlee's words. _Just be yourself, and say what you feel._ "Logan, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Well, the last four years, really, have been the best of my life. I was wondering if you want to stay with me forever."

"I already planned on it." Logan said, smiling.

"So, will you marry me?" Kendall asked, pulling out the box.

"I have to talk to Brynnlee and make sure she's ok with it, but yes." Logan said. "But, we can't get married here…"

"We'll go somewhere where we can. Or we don't have to. I just want to spend forever with you."

"I can live with that." Logan hugged Kendall, and they fell asleep watching TV on the couch, waiting for Brynnlee to get home; when she came home, she smiled at the way they were curled up against one another. She threw a blanket over them and headed to bed.

Maybe the mood swing was the best thing that could have happened- it finally made he dad make the move that he wanted. It would be worth the yelling that would be coming tomorrow for not waking them up and letting them know she was home.

_On second thought, I'll join them. _She changed into her pajamas and headed down to the couch. "Logan? Dad? I'm home."

"Oh, hi sweetie. How was the dance?" Kendall asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Fun. Can I hang out with you guys out here for a few? We can watch movies all night long since I don't have school and you and Logan don't have to work tomorrow."

"Sounds fun." Logan made space for Brynnlee in between him and Kendall. They put on AMC and started an all-night movie marathon.

As she fell asleep between Logan and Kendall, Brynnlee couldn't think of anything but how awesome her life was. It was different, sure, but she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
